The present invention relates to a heat and mass transfer media, or fill sheet arrangement, utilized within the direct heat exchange portion of a cooling tower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fill sheet for use in a direct heat exchange unit, which could be a cooling tower.
The heat and mass transfer media, or fill sheet arrangement, is generally vertically oriented with an evaporative liquid, usually water, coursing over the material, usually flowing downwardly, with an air stream directed usually transversely but potentially concurrent or cross current through the spaced fill sheet direct cooling section. The air interacts with the evaporative liquid for heat and mass transfer.